User talk:MLDKF
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Balthierfan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Balthierfan (talk) 05:38, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Hi there. To answer your question, if you have a moveset idea then make it. You may notice in the page titles that we add the creator, this way we have multiple sets for a character and show who made it. Examples - Ramza Beoulve (Lycropath)/Ramza Beoulve (Pikmin Master), Yaag Rosch (Balthierfan)/Yaag Rosch (Enigmatic Theorist). Looking forward to what you can make. If you have any requests we do have a (currently empty) Requests blog. Balthierfan (talk) 08:55, October 16, 2015 (UTC) cycles Its a bit of a left over from the original forum/boards for DDC but the idea is that pre-cycle 12 there have been various 'wars' between both sides with members dying on both sides causing the numbers to dwindle to the characters left in Duodecim. There are also dimension overlays (allowing characters from other square games to crossover, haha) as mentioned below. Canonically (i.e. from the official games), we know that the Chaos side gained the upper hand and either 'won' or drew each cycle (hence why they retain memories of previous cycles as revealed in D12). In some early cycle characters like Sephiroth and Golbez were Cosmos warriors before changing sides or falling into Darkness respectively (basically referring to their back-stories in their original games). There are also breaches in dimensions that allow interaction with other worlds - hence the manikin situation in Duodecim's Cycle 12 story, and Gilgamesh's entrances from the Rift (its also assumed that this is how characters are/have been recruited). Does this give you a general idea/answer your query? TLDR - To be honest, outside of following the canon its up to you to explain the history as you see fit. Balthierfan (talk) 23:18, October 29, 2015 (UTC) quotes Looking at the template, I don't remember personally putting a limit on quotes, but I suppose it is more of a suggestion in order to make the page manageable considering that there could be up to 100+ characters/sets on this wiki (and looking at other users quotes pages, many are half-blank anyway). I've changed the page to make it a little more friendly anyway. As mentioned on the bottom of the template page - (Suggestions For Character Specific Encounters - Self, Characters from same game/series, rivals, amusing entries (e.g. Male character flirt with female, teacher-type scold student-type)) plus quotes for Cosmos/Chaos and a generic quote for each side (Chaos/Harmony/Neutral). Does this answer the query? Balthierfan (talk) 20:50, June 27, 2016 (UTC). (PS: nice to know that people are still interested in DDC, I've tried to step out the limelight for making sets, but if you have a request I'm happy to make the odd one or two). *I have no objections to you doing the whole duodecim crew if you wish. I've changed the limit comment to a suggestion. I encourage any activity on the wiki, all I object to is empty space. Balthierfan (talk) 21:01, June 27, 2016 (UTC)